In some implementations of a fluid droplet ejection device, a substrate, such as a silicon substrate, includes a fluid pumping chamber, a descender, and a nozzle formed therein. Fluid droplets can be ejected from the nozzle onto a medium, such as in a printing operation. The nozzle is fluidly connected to the descender, which is fluidly connected to the fluid pumping chamber. The fluid pumping chamber can be actuated by a transducer, such as a thermal or piezoelectric actuator, and when actuated, the fluid pumping chamber can cause ejection of a fluid droplet through the nozzle. The medium can be moved relative to the fluid ejection device. The ejection of a fluid droplet from a nozzle can be timed with the movement of the medium to place a fluid droplet at a desired location on the medium. Fluid ejection devices typically include multiple nozzles, and it is usually desirable to eject fluid droplets of uniform size and speed, and in the same direction, to provide uniform deposition of fluid droplets on the medium.